


Growing up

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Heavenly Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Growing up is hard, especially if you think you lost too much time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-02-09 05:30pm to 05:34pm  
> Creation: 2019-02-11 12:08pm to 12:18pm  
> Creation: 2019-02-11 08:13pm to 08:20pm  
> Creation: 2019-02-14 11:40am to 11:50am  
> Dedication: Happy Valentine's Day.

When the moans and groans finally receded Yukimura took a deep, shaky breath and waited for the door to open.

He had a pretty good idea who it would reveal but he still needed confirmation for the punishment to be set in motion. Whoever it was of his team - this time.

They all seemed to have a natural knack for almost public displays and Yukimura still wondered about the why. Before his forced hospital stay nothing had been going on and now even Genichirou seemed to be in the midst of it all. Too much testosterone, maybe? Yukimura really didn't know but whatever it was he really, really wanted a piece of it for himself but no one of his team seemed particularly interested in him. Was he that undesirable? Or were they still so unsure that he would not break?

"Evening, buchou."

"Yukimura."

Niou with Sanada. Alright, this was not the coupling Yukimura had imagined. But it didn't change the punishment either.

"50 laps, gentlemen. Now."

Niou actually saluted while Sanada just dodged out the door. Yukimura sighed once more, his steps a little more heavy when following them outside to oversee the proceedings. Hoping against hope that he would at least enjoy watching them suffer ever so slightly. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning with displeasure Yukimura finally gave up and washed the lube he had applied off again.

Now he had to deal with the not leaving images of Niou and Sanada and what had really happened. Damn his imagination. 

Slipping into his favorite outfit he laid himself out on the bed, almost like on display, but then curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

There was no point to this. There was no one to see this more than wanton side to him and no dream lover would be able to touch him for real.

That was the most hated part in all this, he decided. Not that his team had obviously woken up to all the pleasures the world provided but that he didn't get a part in all this. 

He had neither found a special someone to try things out with nor a lover for at least a one-night stand. 

He so wanted to find out what it felt like. 

He was finally old enough. 

He was finally not sick anymore but no one - no one - would dare go near him. 

They still expected him to pass out any second. 

All of them.

Maybe it would have been better to just have passed on.


	3. Chapter 3

*Tezuka?*

No message.

*May I ask you a more personal question?*

*Depends.*

*And maybe a favor?*

No message.

*Would you please accompany me to Rikkai's next party?*

*Why?*

*Because everyone on my team has paired up and I'm the only one left and I simply can't go alone and I at least want the company of a friend and I owe you for life if you do this and…*

*You're babbling.*

*Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase, Tezuka.*

No message.

*You're my only hope. sniff*

*Did you really just type that last word?*

*I need you, Tezuka. I need someone around who's not paired up for just this one evening. Please. You can't imagine how much agony this is every day.*

*My team paired up while I was in rehab.*

*Oh.*

*Yes.*

*I'm sorry. But then you actually know how it feels, so will you accompany me? Please.*

No message.

*Please don't make me beg even more.*

*When?*

*Friday.*

*You are sure they won't kill me on sight? Or question what the captain of your supposed rival team is doing next to you?*

*I'm the captain of this team. I don't care what they think on this particular matter. We'll still destroy you on the court, of course.*

*Of course.*

*That won't change your yes, will it?*

*I haven't said yes.*

*But you are going to, right?*

*Yes.*

*THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY MUCH!*

*Repeat that if I'm still alive on Saturday.*

*With pleasure.*

*Good night, Yukimura.*

*Good night, Tezuka.*


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm still alive, right?"

"Yes."

"And so are you."

"Yes."

"And we're both in the same bed, naked."

"Yes."

"And we apparently did it."

"Apparently."

"You remember as much as I do, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill Niou for spiking the punch - again."

"I'm almost sure we weren't the target. Besides, I do remember him and Sanada leaving early."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember that."

"You had not had that much punch at that time."

"I must have been preoccupied."

"Yes."

"I do remember looking at your backside though."

Tezuka resisted a light chuckle. Of course Seiichi would remember that.

Looking down at the messed-up covers, the clothes strewn all over the floor and finally laying eyes on two empty bottles of lube right at the end of their feet, Yukimura began to laugh. When his lover inquired about the why he only laughed harder before catching himself when his breath was spent. Looking up with tears of merit in his eyes, Yukimura couldn't help asking the question he just knew his Kunimitsu wouldn't have an answer to. 

"Who topped?"


End file.
